narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Advantaged: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Tennaito
Tactical It was getting dark. The moon had just barely peaked it's face out from behind the background of the area, the mountains a curtain hiding the light of the heavenly body. It illuminated everything with an eerie light. This included the color of a Beast's mask, the color of a worn orange. The color of dried blood. This was fitting, as the beast had just completed a hunt. The prey had run for a long time, like a rabbit being chased by a wolf, uselessly sprinting through the forest in an attempt to flee death. It never worked for them, so why should it work for a human? There was red everywhere, highlighted by the moonlight. On his hands, on the ground, on the body of the man he had just shoved his forefinger through, piercing the heart and killing him instantly. It seemed like a quick and painless death, but it was not. It came like a broken dam, spilling everywhere. number 47,789 of 190,675,782. He had just made it through half of a mile, when he felt a presence. And it angered him. He heard slow footsteps sound behind him. Unlike the ones that he had pursued a moment ago, these were calm and cool sounds, not the ones of a frightened animal. They became slightly louder and louder with every step, almost seeming as if to destroy his ears. The amount of killer intent was almost intoxicating and strong as those inhumanly calm steps were. The voice did not help. "Apparently, I've already missed something." Tennaito felt it. He was almost as bad as he was. He could not let this pass. He turned to look at the newcomer. This was not a full movement, just a swivel of the neck. But, when he lay eyes on the man, he became immediately crazed, wanting to kill the boy where he stood. His sense of criminality had been increased recently, in a fight with a blond warrior, but this was nothing. He suddenly spun around, wanting to get a full look, which didn't help with the feeling of wanting to kill him. A sword, with black clothing. His aura was a very, very dark crimson, almost black. Yes, he would die. He deserved it. "Why the glare?" Ryuka's voice pierced through the toxic silence, as he stared intensely into Tennaito's eyes. They were a mix of calm and invisible malice. But a smirk came up his face. "I'm the one that should be angry. After all, you did attack one of my comrades..." He said slowly, flexing one of his fists. "You don't show much mercy when you kill without a purpose....do you?" Without a purpose? Oh-ho... if only he knew. But he would, soon enough. Tennaito pulled out a new pair of kamas, getting into a lower stance. He flashed away, leaving a nick in Ryuka's shoulder as a warning, but he didn't show himself again. There were shuriken being thrown, seemingly from all sides, all at Ryuka where he stood. A static noise sounded, as Ryuka immediately disappeared, the shuriken slicing the ground on which he had once stood on. Once re-appearing again, he spotted a flash of movement. That was all he needed to zip straight in front of his opponent, his sword unsheathed and poised at Tennaito's neck. The smirk was still visible on his face. "I'll have to thank you for one thing, though.... you've gotten me an excuse to test out my own abilities." He said, their killer auras colliding with one another, seemingly pushing against each other for dominance. Momentarily, Tennaito's won over, as he backed into a tree, disappearing into the wood and bark. Ryuka felt a sharp pain in his back, as Tennaito had thrown one of his kama into his opponent's open side. He reappeared behind Ryuka, holding his other kama to his neck, about to slice his jugular. Ryuka's smirk grew even wider. "Impressive..." He thought. Without warning, he turned around in a 180-degree angle, the blade barely scraping his neck. In a sportsman-like backhand, he brung his sword down upon Tennaito, before he could react. And sure enough.... SLUURCH! The sound of metal cutting through flesh was clearly heard, along with the splatter of crimson fluid. At first, there was a moment of silence. Then, Ryuka's chuckle could be heard, as he backed away, jumping back a few feet to keep distance between them. With one-hand, he put into a defensive stance, his eyes watching intently, and yet full of a grim satisfaction, as blood dripped from the blade. "Every movement you make, I can see clearly." He said calmly, smirk fading. "No matter how fast you may think you are, you can't avoid my eyes. It's as simple as that." Tennaito stood, silent. He did not move, did not even make a sound. he only stood. It seemed like he was looking at Ryuka, his eyes, or lack thereof, grinding against the other male's own, creating a static-like atmosphere. Ryuka smiled. "What's the matter? Does your silence tell me that this is all you've got? Hmph. I don't believe it." He said. His eyes narrowed, and his smirk changed into a slight frown, taking one step forward. "Show me your power....beast." Out of nowhere, millions and millions of weapons- swords, shuriken, senbon, kamas, kunai, even chain weapons- burst forth from Tennaito's body like a bomb exploding, each one with enough speed to be nearly undodgeable, if not extremely difficult to block. Ryuka's free hand raised up and pointed itself at Tennaito. Immediately, as if reacting to the offending metals that besieged him, a blast of his own demonic chakra erupted from his palm, destroying the weaponry that was bound to hit him. It went on to race at Tennaito, ripping through the ground as it did so. But the Tennaito that was going to be hit collapsed, as the coat, mask, shirt and pants rumpled against the ground. The blast hit it's mark, but really did no damage, as the Tennaito who executed the move had seemed to be made of weaponry. After the exchange of blows, there was another silence, as The two, one out in the open and another hiding, waited for a chance to strike. "Tell me why...." Ryuka's voice cut through the silence once again, as he stared at Tennaito. "Why do you act so violently towards me? Why did you act so violently against Sachi? We have nothing to do with you in any way." His voice, unlike before, was now serious, as his killer aura seemed to dissipate for a moment. Tennaito appeared out in the open, the darkness concealing his arrival from his hiding. "In order...To cleanse...Justice...Brought...Death...to criminals..." he said, trying to explain his reasons for killing. He lifted a large, worn arm, and pointed at Ryuka, "You...kill clan...yes...?" Ryuka's eyes widened, before they closed in thought. "....It's true." He said finally. "I am the one who.... annihilated Yamagakure 2." His eyes wavered slightly as he said this. "Death...is deserved..." said Tennaito, as he drop kicked Ryuka against a tree, causing the bark to crunch under the sudden impact. He was there again, he kneed the uchiha in the gut, elbowed him in the chest, spinkicked him farther against the tree. He was under his control now. Tennaito had one last thing to say though, before this boy in front of him died, "You...have regrets?" "You're gonna die soon..." Ryuka's voice was filled with annoyance, as he stared into Tennaito's eyes. "What does it matter?" The grip on his sword was tightened slightly. No Regrets...? Tennaito was quiet at this. No regrets? He had never heard of or seen this... "No...Regrets?" he said, trying to comprehend a feeling of not being sorry for what he did. He regretted killing as many as he had, so surely even this boy did also... "No." Ryuka spoke again quietly, as he stood back up. A trickle of blood dripped down his chin, but he refused to acknowledge it. "Ever since she had brought me back to my senses, I finally felt the blood that stained my hands for so long. I had many regrets....and they were to haunt me for a thousand years." He stared into Tennaito's soulless eyes with his purple ones. "That's why I sought forgiveness....I brought myself at the mercy of one of my closest friends in order to gain his forgiveness....I had to earn my keep." His mouth turned into a deep frown. "I'm not a criminal...just the one of the worst kinds of a hero." He whispered, thinking back to his confrontation with Echo. Tennaito was silent again. but this was no ordinary silence, it was the silence that wasa caused by peace in the middle of the night. This boy...is not...a criminal...he...is a hero...? Tennaito thought this over, wondering what a hero can do. Weather he is exempt from punishment, if he has atoned for his sins, if he has any. This confused him, it didn't make sense to him. He...killed for good...but this boy...killed...for evil...but he is good...so he is good...but evil... Outside of Tennaito's mind, he was slowly letting go of Ryuka's neck, drawing back, and doubling over, straining to comprehend this logic. This boy...was evil...but good? It wasn't...wasn't possible... Tennaito reared back his head, and screamed, the same scream Sachi had heard, a combination of souls screaming in pain, and the scream of Tennaito's own voice. Suddenly, the world around Ryuka and Tennaito began to die, decay even. Trees withered, grass turned brown and scorched, and the body that Tennaito left decomposed in seconds. There surrounded Tennaito an aura of dark, purplish and crimson flame, that of a demon. He had horns of a bull now, adding to the sight. This was hell. "If you wanna continue this fight..." Ryuka's eyes narrowed even more, but in a calmer manner. "Then so be it!" He pointed the sword at the monster that was Tennaito, his smirk returning. "Revive....Keibatsu." Three small and circular holes formed at the bottom of the blade and the top of the guard, the only sign of his activation. " Tennaito observed the boy's new sword. How many people in the world had this ability? Geez. Whatever the case, he rushed Ryuka, pulling his palm back and filling it with his warped chakra, going for blowing Ryuka's chest apart. It was met by Ryuka's blade, slightly cutting into his knuckles. A blood-lusting smile came across Ryuka's face, as he saw Tennaito's offending arm quiver slightly. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He said, a laughing and mocking tone in his voice. "This first release, when into contact with you, can magnify your nerve receptors to the point where a simple cut by my sword is able to seem like your arms being torn apart." With his free hand, he placed it in Tennaito's chest. "And I'm not a fan of quick battles..." A second later, the sound of an Aoshan beam tearing through flesh could be heard. Dust cleared, slowly, and it revealed the condition of the beast. He had just barely made it in time. He managed to ignore the pain enough to pull away with enough speed so as to avoid being killed. Instead, there was a stripe of blood across Tennaito's chest, and a little of his mask was messed up. Quite a bit of damage had been done, and Ryuka had been the first in three years to do so much. Tennaito looked down, and was instantly crazed by his damage. He proceeded to wail against Ryuka's body as much as his limited chakra could take him, and the pain enhanced by Ryuka's sword swipe had still residual effects... This did not help. Ryuka laughed, feeling the punches reign down upon his body. He felt the pain shoot through his body like adrenaline, and it only fueled his battle excitement. However, he was aware of the possibility that Tennaito was weakening, and slightly cautious that he could still put up one hell of a fight. He had the advantage. "I see you're getting excited, too!" He sneered, grabbing Tennaito's fist and gripping tightly onto it. "But it ain't gonna work!" Then, his blade raised, slicing straight through his arm socket. Blood spilled onto Ryuka's face, as he saw Tennatio quiver again, much more violently. Tennaito was trying as hard as he could not to collapse. The pain was incredible, nearly blinding. But, he still went on, unable to give up, unable to stop. He socked Ryuka in the face. Hard. But that did not make him let go fo his fist... Pain exploded in Ryuka's face, and he turned away, seemingly stunned. But he turned back, an even more insane look on his face. This time, he brought up another slash, slicing through Tennaito's chest cleanly. Then, he thrust his hand out, pushing Tennaito away and flipping back. "There are a mountain of things I'm wondering about you...." He said tauntingly. "But it doesn't matter.... for now, let's enjoy this fight!!!" "Yes, Let's!" said Tennaito, clearly and cleanly, like he was having fun. He rushed Ryuka, turning on his foot and doing a flying side-kick to his opponent's chest, crashing through a tree in the process. When the boy looked up, Tennaito was gone, hiding in the dark again. Ryuka chuckled darkly, his Kagirinaigan activating. Even in the dark, he would be able to see Tennaito's chakra lines, still moving through the darkness. As he watched Tennaito's movements, he pulled out several kunai, tying wire to the ends of them. "It's been a while since I've tried this...." He thought, staring into the shadows. "But it's worth a shot." Tennaito could also see Ryuka's movements, and he noticed the color change in his opponent's eyes, changing from a dark color to a strange, almost hypnotizing blue. This wasn't good. He could tell that with those eyes Ryuka could see him, and those kunai he had didn't look lke he was going to cut himself with them. Tennaito quickly drew his newest weapon, a chain and weight, out from under his coat. He grabbed one end of it and twisted it around his arm, already having a plan for countering the boy's next attack. Ryuka waited. "Just a little bit more...." Then, he quickly ran, his feet immediately making contact and running up the trunk of a large tree. He shifted direction, quickly pedaling upwards as if trying to reach the top. Then, when he reached a branch high enough, he jumped on it, then did a front flip, hovering directly overhead Tennaito. The kunai bristled into his hand. Tennaito saw movement in the blackened sky, a silhouette shaped like a man, outlined by the moonlight. He reacted quickly, swinging the chain upwards, wrapping it tightly around Ryuka's torso, pulling down hard on the links, a small ching in the relative silence, finally ending in a loud thud from Ryuka hitting the burnt and dried grass, Tennaito going for a jumping downwards punch. It was all in a instant. The whoosh of air. The sound of blood spilling onto the already-stained ground. The eyes of grim satisfaction. "Too late...." Ryuka whispered, the insane look from his eyes fading. The blade had completely went through Tennaito's neck in a last-minute stab, his blood leaking a few drops on Ryuka's face. He nearly felt his leg break under the ferocious attack. "Too damn late. The only place where people like you and I are destined to be....is a dirt hole in the ground. But you tried..." The blade removed itself from Tennaito's neck, pushing him off to the side. Ryuka himself calmly got up on his feet, staring at the fallen from. "You did try to live...." He turned on his heel and walked, the blade dragging into the ground. He was dying. Tennaito could feel his life slip away from him, leaking from the wound he was given. He...was about to lose... Maybe he wasn't meant to hold justice, if he was so easily defeated...he should just die here... Above Tennaito was a man, who seemed to be made of moonlight. He called to Ryuka "Ryuka Uchiha, approach me!" Huh? Ryuka stopped in his tracks, at sudden surprise. Was the person he had just defeated talking to him in a different voice? However, he didn't bother to think about it for long. He turned around slowly, still holding his blood-stained sword. "Who are you?" He asked. Alive The man walked a bit towards Ryuka, stepping over the body. "I am the spirit of the man you have just defeated," he said, his voice sounded like a smoker and he resembled Tennaito, without the mask. He glowed in the moonlight, emphasizing he was not of this world, and possibly very powerful even without his body. Ryuka's eyes drifted towards the fallen body of Tennaito, seemingly not breathing. Then, they looked towards the spirit. He swung his sword as if practicing swings, the fresh blood slung off. "That's odd for me to believe." He mused. "You seem much less....hostile, than what I just had to face." The man paused, looking at the moon. He turned back to Ryuka and replied "Yes, I guess you could say that..." he walked closer to the boy, within arms reach, and held out his hand, "But I would like to end this honorably. It was a good fight," he said, expecting a handshake. At first, Ryuka had his head lowered, his bangs covering his head. "Honor, huh?" He muttered, pausing for a moment as if considering his choices. Then, his free hand reached, taking Tennaito's hand in his. Ryuka's head then raised up, revealing a smirk. His violet eyes had reverted back to their normal onyx color. "Good enough for me." He said. "I would be lying if I said you didn't put up much of a fight...." The man smiled, "Thank you... But who said the fight was over?" he said, suddenly catching on fire, bursting into flames black as pitch, that burned the eyes to look at, and were as cold as they were also hot. He grabbed Ryuka's wrist and pulled him over his head, smashing the boy into the ground in front of the spirit's body, cracking the ground as he did so. As the boy crashed into the earth, Tennaito built up a small sphere of blackened soul, allowing it to grow and fester into a ball the size of a man's head, finally smashing it into Ryuka's chest, igniting the world on fire. It blew away tress, a lake they were near seemed to lose water as it partially evaporated, and it slammed into Ryuka, pushing him even farther into the ground. Ryuka's eyes widened, and his pupils shrank, as blood erupted from his mouth. His mind was in disorder, in chaos, in stumbling of thought. His sword clattered into the crater that once was a ground. His chest nearly caved in under the intense pressure, pushing him into the hard ground. "Son of a bitch tricked me..." The giant cloud of dust and debris cleared slowly, showing the two to the world. The spirit had his hand on Ryuka's neck, and he looked like he was bout to say something. "You're still alive boy, but you won't get up," he said, rising from his crouching position over Ryuka. He walked over to his body, and the body rose, hollow and just a shell. He walked back into it, instantly healing Tennaito. He walked to the edge of the crater, he turned his head to say one last thing, "Just remember, you didn't win this fight, Boy." And with that, he walked away. The world seemed faint and distant around Ryuka, even as he lay on the ground. He could barely force himself to stay awake, even to lift a fingertip. From that blow alone, he had lost all of his strength....from that one mistake alone, he had nearly sent himself to hell. My body....won't move... His eyes drifted unconsciously to his blade. My arms....won't come up... A spark of failure had gone through him, as he lay there in the dirt. I...lost? Damn it.... He felt his eyes slowly close, against his own will. But he did not fight it. Kyashi....forgive me. With that, he proceeded to fall into a dreamless sleep, one that would seemingly last forever. END